I'm Your's
by sinner316
Summary: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF CARNAL PLEASURES. Chapter 30! I feel like I must put it to rest. I'm not saying there won't be chapters later that I post, I'm just saying that I won't be keeping it in my wheel house for "open stories." I need to focus on Of Gods and Swords! Thank you all for the continued support of my more darker and sinister thoughts. Y'all are bad influences!


Sebastian, leaning against the bedpost at the foot of the bed, looked over his baby sister's naked boy lying on the full sized bed. He red hair was fanned out around her face like a lion's mane and her hands delicately placed over her abdomen. However, it was her eyes that he could not seem to pull his gaze away from. Her green eyes held a sense of daring and mischievousness about them and it a little more than unsettled him. These past few months, he had seen a whole array of strange behavior from his sister. He decided to shrug it off; he had more important things to occupy his mind with.

He let her mouth quirk up at the corners, "I want to see it, Clarissa."

As if knowing exactly what he was talking about Clary began moving her legs fluidly among the sheets first parting them, the angle at her apex getting larger and then bent her knees so that her pussy was slightly opened and vulnerable to her brother's devouring eyes.

Cleanly shaven, just like he had asked, Sebastian admired the smooth skin of her labia guarding the entrance to her secret, pink petals that lied just beneath the surface. He leaned down and ran his fingertips lightly over the soft flesh earning a purr from the beautifully naked red head before him.

"You're perfect," he murmured, massaging the plush, silky lips with his light touches. Removing the hair from her cunt meant that there would be no more barrier to himself or what was rightfully his. He caressed the lips once more feeling his own groin tightening in anticipation. He could hear the soft breathing from his sister's lips hitch in her throat as he aroused her with his feather light touches.

Sebastian got on his knees so that he was eye level with her cunt, Clary's juices already oozing from the entrance. Sebastian slid his fingers around the entrance, spreading the fluid around her sex, preparing her for the games he would play.

"Is my baby sister ready to play?" he crooned, nestling his leg in between her thighs, letting his tongue slither up and down the slit between her outermost entrance.

"Mmmm," Clary moaned, unable to form a single syllable word.

"What was that?" Sebastian said teasingly. He nudged her growing clit with his nose causing glary to gasp in ecstasy.

"Yes!" she yelled breathlessly, "Play with me, Sebastian."

Needing no further verbal queue than that, Sebastian immediately took Clary's cunt into his mouth. His tongue dove into her warm, gooey center, finding her slick and wanting for him. He used his experience lips to suck on the most delicate and intimate places along her vaginal lips, growing hard as the squeals from his sister's lips rang in his ears.

He could feel her vaginal wall clamping down erratically around his mouth and knew she was about to orgasm, so he cruelly pulled his mouth away from her aching pussy. Engorged, wet and pulsing, she wept when she couldn't feel his mouth stimulating her.

Sebastian just smiled, hoisting himself back on his feet and bending over his withering, little sister. He could see the frustrated and hurt tears welling up in her eyes, but that just made the experience even sweeter for him.

"Do not cry, Clarissa," he said, gently wiping the single tear spilling over her cheek, "I'm just getting started with you, baby."

Sebastian gently lowered his mouth upon her right breast and gently began suckling on her nipple, feeling it harden under the soft manipulation of his tongue. Her skin was as soft and plush as a new born babe's and she was all his. He wanted to savor this taste forever. The taste of _her_.

He began stroking the other left nipple with his expert fingers, hearing his sister's whimper turn into moaning once again. He loved the power he had over this once strong-willed, young woman.

Sebastian slowly trailed his hand from her left breast, down her abdomen, and finally came to rest just outside her mound. Agonizingly slow, he slithered two fingers within her depths searching for that special something to torment. When his fingers finally found the pulsating nub, her smiled against her breast.

"Mmmm, remember me, old friend?" he crooned, rubbing Clary clit slowly between his digits. Clary squirmed and squealed beneath Sebastian and he enjoyed every minute of it.

"Clarissa," Sebastian said lightly as to not startle her out of her trance he had placed her under with his rhythmic massaging of her clit, "Who does this pussy belong to?"

"Mmmm," she moaned, syllables again posing a very difficult thing to make at the moment.

"What's that?" Sebastian asked, sweetly, watching as his sister's eyes rolled in the back of her head as he pressed her delicate nub with his fingers, "I couldn't quite catch that."

"You, Sebastian," she moaned breathlessly, "My pussy will always belong to you."

"Yes, that right," he crooned. Deciding that good behavior deserved special rewards, Sebastian rubbed her clit rhythmically until Clary cried out with a powerful orgasm. He was always entertained by watching his sister contort in ecstasy, watching her squirm in unsatisfied anticipation, her moaning as the climax built, and the relief that washed through her body on release. She truly was a beautiful creature. More than satisfied with himself, he let out a satisfied breath of air before patting Clary's inner thigh for a job well done.

"M-m-more," Clary moaned, her hands reaching down for her aching cunt. Sebastian chuckled watching as his baby sister rubbed herself through another orgasm.

"You are quite the delicate whore, young Clarissa," he said teasingly, wiping the sweat soaked hair from her forehead. Green eyes gazed through hooded lashes up at him and he didn't miss the quirky smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. He studied her plush lips just imagining the magic they held when they were tightly wrapped around his own shaft, sucking the life right out of them with each breath of air.

"See something you like, big brother?" Clary said softly, faking a slight innocence they both knew she no long had.

"I see a lot that I like, Clarissa," he whispered, his breath sending tickles of air across her face, but the cool air felt good on her face.

Clary stretched her petite body under his gaze, arching her back so that her breasts were inches from his face. She let her hand travel down her naked breasts and abdomen, watching Sebastian's eyes follow her hand until her fingers nestled between her engorged and aching sex. She began stroking herself, working herself up into another climax before breathing another word to her brother.

Sebastian looked at his sister as she spoke to him, hearing the words he so desperately needed her to say all this time, "Take what you want then, brother, I'm all your's."


End file.
